Gundam SEED Random Creativity
by DreamersLTD
Summary: Simply a group of drabbles and one-shots of ideas that have been planned but never really panned out to create a full story. Some may be quite depressing, others cheerful. Rated T for now. First entry is an Angst drabble/one-shot.


**Gundam SEED: Drabbles and One-Shots**

by DreamersLTD

_If you can dream, then anything is possible. – DreamersLTD Motto_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything written here except for the storyline and my custom characters and mecha.

**Note:** Some variation of a "Not Happily Ever After" theme. This version is a simple prologue/summary version of a story that was planned but never came to fruition. It lacks detail, but maybe... Who knows?

* * *

It seemed like a match made in heaven. We loved each other dearly. Our relationship survived a war and a half. Everything seemed perfect.

Until she wished for a child.

That's where everything began to fall. I realized that she had more than two miscarriages. She had been hiding those facts from me. I could not give her a child.

Her desire for even one child surpassed her desire to remain with me. After six years of marriage, she left and chose to marry the one she originally was engaged to.

I knew why she did it; part of the reason they were paired was because they were genetically compatible. 89.3 percent, to be exact.

I was only 25.1 percent. My genetic structure was simply too different from even my fellow Coordinators to allow me a child. I was fated to remain alone. The only existing one of my kind.

I did not blame her; I promised myself I would not.

My sister on the other hand, would never forgive her nor my friend. Their relationship had been shaky since the end of the last war. That was when my former wife approached her former fiancé and requested a marriage just so that the child she'd carry won't be born out of wedlock.

My friend's decision to take a time-out of his relationship with my sister and my ex-wife's request couldn't have had any worse timing.

Before I knew it, my sister had permanently broken off her relationship with my friend, and cut all ties to both him and my ex-wife.

None of us have ever met up again.

The last thing I remember hearing is that my ex-wife and my friend were living not-so-happily together; tied by the fact that they were simply the most compatible genetically.

As for my sister, not long after the split, did it turn out that she was pregnant with a child belonging to my friend. Instead of notifying him, she simply chose to raise her child alone, keeping to her promise to never communicate with my friend nor my ex-wife ever again. From the few times I've come by to visit simply for some quiet, it seems that Cagalli will never allow her daughter to know who was her father.

As for me? Well, I chose to become the head of an Elite force that answers only to my sister. I no longer wish to be recognized, so to that end, I've donned a mask and learned to live without emotion. I've also maxed out as much of my skills as I possibly could.

Some may call it cowardly, other may call it idiotic. I simply don't want to be recognized. Even my sister doesn't refer to me by name any longer. That's how distant we've become.

My mobile suit is of a custom design that bears no resemblance to my past MS. I've scored the highest kill ratio out of anyone that ever lived. Some say it was my skill, some say it was the sheer amount of power my unit had, and some say it was because I was actually a machine. The truth is… I simply quit trying to preserve life.

I am occasionally referred to by my assumed name: Sobald Mensch. But many simply call me the Death God or other similar references.

I used to be known as Kira Yamato, pilot of the Freedom Gundam and the protector of peace.

Now, I'm simply Solbald Mensch, pilot of the Fallen Gundam and the taker of lives.

I scour the Earth and the space around it, searching for a fight. Some think that I do so simply to add to my kills, other say I do it because I live off of the blood spilled, and still others say it's part of my plan to take over the world.

The truth is simpler than it is. I was created as a weapon. I tried to be something other than a weapon, and failed. I'm destined to be a weapon. So I merely seek something that a weapon of my experience searches for: A final resting place.

* * *

Yes, I'm not dead yet. Just severely sidetracked by real life problems. Hopefully I haven't lost all my readers...


End file.
